Dr. Lalnable Hector
}}Lalnable Hector﻿ is possibly the master clone of Duncan. He has been seen in YogLabs and in Duncan and Kim's series, Flux Buddies. He is "the only member in the YogLabs staff to have killed more Testificates than Simon". He can be seen at 5:04 in Clone Labs. Appearance Lalnable Hector looks very similar to Duncan. He wears the same lab coat as Duncan, but it has a slight red tint. He also has goggles that are coloured differently from the green goggles that Duncan owns. History YogLabs Lalnable was first seen in a glass cage, imprisoned over a deep pit. Although Simon asked about him, Lewis gave no good information. He has not been seen in YogLabs since. Flux Buddies Lalnable''' Hector's lab has been seen in episode #65. In this episode, Duncan and Kim are exploring a secret base that was supposedly built by the "evil" character. Duncan claims to have no previous memories of the location. It is confirmed to be his lab as a journal (mentioning using testificates as a source of power) was signed by "Lalnable Hector". This caused Kim to distrust Duncan momentarily. Flux Buddies 2.0 In Flux Buddies 2.0, a version of Duncan (somehow affiliated with Lalnable, and possibly Lalnable himself, although unlikely, as Lalnable seems to be the Master referred to in the diary mentioned below) was first seen in episode #51 - unmaskedFlux Buddies 2.0 #51 - UNMASKED pretending to be Duncan. This Duncan was unable to remember anything that they were doing, and when Kim asked him the "Secret Question", he answered incorrectly. This Duncan ate Blazing Hearts, killed and ate a Chocobo, and talked about killing dinosaurs. Once Kim discovered that the Flux on this Duncan was fake, she made him flee the base. The real Duncan was then found in a Sky Stone meteor, and they realised that the Evil Duncan had stolen some of Kim's hair. The false Duncan seemed to be convinced that he was the original. Whether it was good acting, a slice of truth, or some form of brainwashing, he was under a large amount of stress when Kim accused him of being a fake. In episode #55 - Silence of the Chocobos,Flux Buddies 2.0 #55 - SILENCE OF THE CHOCOBOS Duncan and Kim find that all of the Chocobos (besides the golden ones) have been massacred. They follow a trail of blood to "Lanable's home", where they read a book that says the false Duncan has been spying on them from day one, and has a master. They then swear revenge against him after burying the Chocobos in a mass grave. Lalnable's Diary reads: *''Day 1: Settled near the subjects. Observations will commence shortly.'' *''Day 4: Subject A has started investigating steam power.'' *''Day 12: Subjects have taken to the skies on steam powered devices. I will need to take care not to be spotted.'' *''Day 17: Subject B is playing with flowers. They seem to be harnessing them for power.'' *''Day 23: Subjects have began breeding interesting new animals, for food?'' *''Day 30: Subjects seem agitated at missing dinosaurs.. I must be more careful.'' *''Day 31: Relationship between subjects seems unclear. I will start planning my infiltration.'' *''Day 49: My master is getting impatient. I will have to go ahead with the plan tomorrow with incomplete preparation. Hopefully tomorrow we will have the sample.'' *''Day 51: Sample acquired but cover was dropped. Master wants me to send them a message… I am all too happy to oblige.'' In episode #80Flux Buddies 2.0 #80 - Your Local Butcher, Kim finds a creepy doll sitting on the fence by her Noodle Bar. She touches it and can see into a strange building. When Duncan looks through it, he sees Lalnable staring back into the camera. Kim decided to burn it, and as she does so, the eyes begin to glow red. They head back to Lalnable's hut (which they had earlier destroyed as part of weapons testing) and discover a metal building behind it labeled: "Your Local Butcher". They proceed inside and find many incomplete clones of Kim in the basement. In the back, however, there is one clone missing from its tank - Specimen 5. They also recover a journal, likely Lalnable's, that reads: *''Specimen 1-A: Utter Failure. Sample too corrupted.'' *''Specimen 1-B: Failure. Bone structure failed to form in culture.'' *''Specimen 2-A: Failure. Bone structure seemed to be forming but then collapsed.'' *''Specimen 2-B: Failure. This specimen appears to have been corrupted by the Flux present in all the samples.'' *''Specimen 3-A: Failure. Progress is being made but a new sample will be needed soon.'' *''Specimen 3-B: Failure. This specimen is much further along this time. Sample is expended. Will need to collect more.'' *''Specimen 4-A: Utter failure. The new sample will arrive soon…'' *''Specimen 4-B: The new sample seems less corrupted than the last. I have high hopes.'' *''Specimen 4-C: Failure. I am getting close...'' *''Specimen 5: Success. Field testing will commence at once. What a lovely day!'' In episode #107, Lalnable appears (either for the first time in person or the first time out of disguise) armed with a Nether Bellows and an explosive projectile launcher. He observes Kim and Duncan from the outskirts of the Flux Buddies base with a Spyglass, and later explodes a section of Nano's Noodle Bar. He then steals Tiddles, sets various buildings on fire, and threatens to kill Billy the penguin if they don't tell him where Specimen 5 (previously trapped by Duncan) is located. Kim is able to grab a taglock from Lalnable during this, and eventually gives in, telling him where she is (the meteorite from episode 51). Lalnable then explodes Kim's Botania building, killing Billy in the process, before heading to the meteorite. He saves Specimen 5, then flees the area. Duncan chases Lalnable for a short while, but to no avail. In episode #119, Duncan and Kim use a Rite of Summoning to summon Lalnable and retrieve Tiddles back from him. During the ensuing fight, Lalnable lets Tiddles out of the lasso, kills her, and escapes from the obsidian arena by using a Staff of Traveling. He then vanishes and is not seen again during the episode. In episode #163, Kim infiltrates Lalnable and Specimen 5's base by sneaking past security lasers. She then proceeds to imitate Specimen 5 in order to get information out of Lalnable (who is working on the Time Gate from the Time Cops series) in regards to the machine he is working on. Lalnable tells her that "if we don't get this Time Gate up and running in days, this is all gonna go wrong" (later revealed to be three days). He then becomes irritated by her questions and orders her leave. Kim then escapes, triggering the lasers, and giving them away. In episode #168, Kim and Duncan again enter the base of Lalnable and Specimen 5. After barely avoiding werewolves and heading into the living quarters, Duncan and Kim read diary entries and lab reports. Duncan finds the password to get into the computer, and then obtains the self-destruct password for the base. After entering the password into the self-destruct mechanism, Duncan and Kim confront Lalnable and Specimen 5 in the Time Gate's room. Lalnable states that Kim is "the fool" that he spoke about in his lab reports, and claims that Duncan is his clone rather than vice versa. Lalnable and Specimen 5 exit through the Time Gate, and Duncan and Kim, unable to stay in the base due to its inevitable destruction, reluctantly jump in after them. Other Appearances * Lalnable has also been mentioned in the first episode of Zoey's Beyond Mushbury series. When the ship did a scan for life, there were four or five Duncans found, one of them looking quite corrupt. * In episode #39 of the Yogscast's "Shadow of Israphel" at about 3:37, there is a cloning machine with what appears to be a zombie re-textured as Duncan. This could possibly be the source of Lalnable, but it is unconfirmed. It may also have nothing to do with Lalnable. Personality A highly sadistic and savage version of Duncan's own personality. He seems to enjoy violence and is prone to random slaughter and acts of insanity. Relationships '''Allies: * Master: Although it is unknown who they are, Lalnable works for or with them. (Depends if diary belonged to Lalnable or his clone minion) Enemies: * Duncan: Clone of Lalnable (possibly vice versa), enemy after attacking him. In the finale of Flux Buddies 2.0, it is revealed that Lalnable believes he is the original and Duncan is the clone. It is unknown if this is true. * Kim: Enemy after attacking her, stealing her hair and killing Billy, her long time penguin friend. * KirinDave and fellow vampires: They have attacked the Flux Buddies, and Dave used a Mystic Branch to send Kim to the Torment dimension, where she was taunted by Specimen 5. In episode #167 of Flux Buddies 2.0 it is discovered that Lalnable was holding their coffins hostage, and forcing them to do his bidding. Unknown: * Specimen 5: Although he rescues her from the Flux Buddies and is her creator, it is unknown in what way he regards her, and vice versa. * YogLabs: Unknown stance, possibly a former prisoner. Abilities & Powers Seems to be a very capable scientist, able to clone Kim even when she was tainted by Flux. He also has access to powerful weapons, including a rocket launcher, a flame thrower and some kind of chemical gun. He seems to have jet boots which he uses to fly, and some sort of mechanism for turning invisible when damaged. Trivia * Seems to be based on Hannibal Lecter, from the movie Silence of the Lambs. * Unknown how he escaped YogLabs, or if the Lalnable seen in Flux Buddies is the same seen by Simon in YogLabs. * Duncan has expressed a theory in which the clone who impersonated him was different from the Lalnable that attacked them, with the first possibly being Lalnable's minion. However, the impersonator did display the same violent tendencies that Lalnable seems to also have. Because there were no signs of another clone in Lalnable's bases, this theory is unproven. * It is implied that Duncan and Kim do not know that Dr. Lalnable Hector originated from YogLabs. * Lalnable Hector's Minecraft username is 'Lalnable_Hector_' as 'Lalnable_Hector' was taken by someone else. Quotes * "Burn!" * "Don't fuck with me!" * "So long suckers!" * "I have to admit, I am impressed that you got this far." * "oh no no no no, im the original, you are the failed clone." Gallery File:Lalnable-0.png|Lalnable standing near Kim after exploding a part of her Noodle Bar. File:Chocobo_Blood.png|What's left of the chocobo's File:BookBeingRead.png|"Lalnable Hector's" book being read by Kim. File:Lalanble_Hector.png|Lalnable Hector being chased off by File:RealDuncan.png|The real Duncan trapped inside the References Category:Yoglabs Category:Flux Buddies Category:Duncan Jones Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Minecraft